goatcityfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Shadowland
Alexander Sets Off (Alexander and Karkaroff are walking through the halls of the palace, heading towards the large set of doors at the end of the hall.) Alexander. Are you sure you picked up that Ki signature correctly? Karkaroff. Definatley. I can't say were it came exactly, but it was definatley the energy of our Spark... in the Erthworld. Alexander. What about the status of their spark? Karkaroff. It's currently stable, but I don't like the decrease in Ki in their universe. Someone's taking all of it. Alexander. Well, I'll look into that on my way here. (They arrive at the set of doors) Alexander. Well, this is goodbye for a while. Karkaroff. (Pauses, then drops on one knee) Stay safe, my Prince. Alexander. Don't call me that... and thank you. (Walks through the double doors, his Ki signature vanishes) (Mercuia comes running up, just missing him) Mercuia. I didn't get to say goodbye, did I? Karkaroff. I don't think you did. Mercuia. (Punches him through a wall) The Arrival The ship lies in an enormous crater, creating a bellow of smoke seen for hundreds of miles.... Aphida *sits up, a bit dazed* Wha....What was that? Hank ...You may unbuckle your seatbelts, the plane has landed HAHAHAHAHAHA Jack *Dazed* ... *Smashes through the ship, falling outside, holds his head* ...Shit, BEAR! Jacqueline 'Wh-where is he? '''Lau the G: '''Well that was a rough landing. '''Cuco: '*Head bleeding* Ugh, what the hell...? 'Lau the G: '''Yo Q, your head is bleeding. '''Cuco: '''It is? '''Lau the G: '''Hey, I'm a doctor, I can fix that. *Laughs* '''Cuco: '...I can manage, it's just a small cut... '''Teddy *walks out of her room, dazed* What the hell was that? Aphida *crawls out, her eyes widening at who she sees partially crushed under the ship* Jacqueline We uh landed Teddy... Jack ...Fuck Hank Hehehehe that was fun Aphida No...no no no....This isn't possible.... Jack ...*Grabs the ship, then lifts it and sets it down away from the crushed body* Hank *Crawls out* Could've warned me Jacqueline *Crawls out as well, her eyes widen in horror* Bear *lying at the edge of the crater, his right arm mangled almost beyond recognition, his stomach almost flattened completely, legs bent at unatural angles, and a pool of blood under his back. His eyes stare blankly into a sky and a trickle of blood comes out of his mouth* (A bunch of futuristic samurai pour out of the royal palace ahead of them, surrounding the area. Karkaroff and Mercuia quickly move in as well) Karkaroff. Report? Samurai 1. They're not from this world. Their Ki is completely different. Mercuia. Ambassadors from Earth? Karkaroff. If they came in like that I'd be suprised if they were ambassadors. Mercuia. (Looks at Bear, then Nova, then Jack) Bring out the Royal Medics. Karkaroff. But... (sighs, then hits a speaker on near his neck.) Krauss, bring your team out. We have visitors and they had a rough landing. Mercuia. (Starts walking away) Quarter them in the palace grounds. Karkaroff. If you wish so. (Speaks into the mic again) Krauss, double time it. Jacqueline '*Crying over Bear's body* 'Jack '... *Head jerks slightly, and eye twitches* Tch... *Fist tightens, then he walks a bit away from the group and vomits, then punches the ground in frustration* Gr... 'Hank '*Mutters: Finally he's dead* 'Teddy *crawls out of the ship, holding Zero, then drops him when she sees Bear* Zero GRAH! What was that for? Aphida *still standing there, almost paralyzed with shock* Krauss *speaks to Karkaroff over his own radio* Got it boss, just gettin' some equipment! One more thing, can you tell what race they are? Jack '*Growls slightly, and goes SSJ, is suppressing his power though it rises involuntarily* Grah...Tch... *The ground cracks around him* 'Aphida J-Jack....Calm down.... Jack 'Ca-calm down? GR-Tch...*Power starts to decrease until he goes to base, then he drops on his knees and fists with bloodshot eyes* Gr... 'Hank '... *Thoughts: Impressive, he's learning self-control, shame though.* 'Aphida Saihaku....wouldn't want us tearing each-other apart..... Zero He wouldn't want us- *eyes widen, realizing what happened* ...... 'Jack '... *Seemingly calmer, he flys up and sits on top of the ship, then closes his eyes* ^ Jackass